Portal Drama
'''Portal Drama '''is an episode of Spongeorama. Transcript begins with SpongeBob, Sandy Cyborg and Squidward bored SpongeBob: So…. You're a cyborg? NickTron guy: NickTron is proud to present you with this episode of The Terrible Travis. SpongeBob: You know Channel 8 is airing Breadwinners Everyone: Meh. SpongeBob: Wait i misread it Everyone: Yay SpongeBob: They're airing Fanboy and Chum Chum Everyone: Oh!! Squidward: You know we have to go somewhere at the…. Krusty Sandy Cyborg: They're closed Squidward. Just go where you need to Squidward: Alright, SpongeBob come on SpongeBob: Hang on I need to see Travis die Travis: Ahh! Oh, it was only a dream. I guess I’ll just stay here in my cell hoping I won’t lose my mind again. Eerie Voice: Oh, Travis. turns around and sees SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward. Travis: Ahh! episode ends outside Travis’ cell and screaming and chopping up sounds can be heard. SpongeBob: Okay ready, let's go! Squidward: Wait a minute! I DIDN'T AGREE TO BE ON THE TERRIBLE TRAVIS! Oh well, let's go for a walk around 3016! minutes later the time card was on a message board SpongeBob: What is this place kind sir? Message board guy: Eh some place where people put some mehh paper on the boooard. Well i am gonna go killy myselfy byeey. Squidward: HUHH! Look at this SpongeBob! It's the entire lyrics of Squiddy B’s Clarinet Today single SpongeBob: I found a treasure map! And look the treasure is right next to us digs up the treasure SpongeBob: Huh it's a button let's click it is reading the lyrics Squidward: Take your time presses the button portal comes out of it Portal: Thank you for pressing on me. The entire city will be sucked in 1 week SpongeBob: Did he just say the entire city will get sucked into the portal Squidward: No he said the city would be sucked. But probably into the portal SpongeBob: We better tell Sandy, Maybe she could undo what we did Squidward: We? Oh forget it to SpongeBob talking to Sandy laughs SpongeBob: What are you laughing at? Sandy: Terrible Travis SpongeBob: That is not TTT that’s The gay bar show Sandy: Oh crap! SpongeBob: So I ACCIDENTALLY OPENED A PORTAL THAT WILL SUCK THE ENTIRE CITY passes out Sandy: That is a lot to get in 40 seconds and Sandy are next to the portal gets out a calculator and does some calculations Sandy: Hmmm it seems like the only way to stop it is to! SpongeBob: Do what? Sandy: Uhh is with them Sandy: Okay Patron Q! Just put your ass on the pad and PATRON! is eating the pad Sandy: Oh no! We only have 5 days left ‘till the portal gets to work SpongeBob: And how long will it take for New Bikini Bottom to get fully sucked!? Sandy: Uhh does even more calculations Sandy: 4 minutes SpongeBob: THAT'S IT!!!! gets out a hammer SpongeBob: I DO THIS EVERY TIME YOU Bleep his the portal and gets electrocuted goes to Sandy and PatRon with a black eye and loads of plasters SpongeBob: Well that didn't work! Sandy: I don't know what else to do? SpongeBob: Well we gotta do something gets an idea SpongeBob: Sandy you're a cyborg right? Sandy: Yeah? SpongeBob: What have you always wanted to do? Sandy: Upgrade my 42 processors SpongeBob: Why not we all do what we have wanted to do Sandy: Let me contact everyone at the Krabbyporium SpongeBob: Okay then we can upgrade your processors PatRon: Oh I know what I want to do! teleports then comes back with mayo PatRon: MAYO!!!!!!!!!!! days later is by the portal SpongeBob: How are your new processors? Sandy: They're good and when we get sucked I can use them to find out where we need to go! Portal: You will get sucked in 5 4 3 2 1 screen turns white PatRon and the rest of the crew are there in cgi Sandy: My processors say we are in the 4th dimension PatRon Q & T: Woo hoo weird things look at their cgi selves anchor hits them in the groin Q & T laugh Processors flash Sandy: It says we must go that way Eugene The Cheap: Into a white wall? Sandy: Yes screen turns black Sandy: Did anyone else just see that? Everyone: Yeah cgi character comes out of the darkness Chi character: Welcome fellows from behind the portal Sandy: Uhm you sound an awful like the portal voice Cgi character: That is ‘cause I am the voice behind the portal. You see it got lonely at the 4th dimension. I wanted people to come. Sandy: You know what I could do? to Sandy making a girl robot Sandy: And done! Cgi character: Thank you Sandy! Alright! turns white is back at New Bikini Bottom Sandy: I guess everything is back to normal now SpongeBob: Uhhh! The Cheap has 2 heads head looks at the other and screams End! Category:Spongeorama Episodes Category:Episodes Category:2016 Category:PlanetofLinux Category:Spongeorama Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:ElectroElf